The present invention relates to an adhesive composition, a film laminate and retortable food or product pouch or tube therefrom.
Certain packaging applications, for example, retort packaging, require that the packaging material constitute a good barrier to the passage of oxygen and moisture vapor. In addition, the packaging of certain foods require that a minimum of oxygen or air be transmitted to the contents. Cheese is one food product which should be packaged to the exclusion of oxygen.
Oriented polyacrylonitrile (PAN) film has excellent oxygen barrier properties. Its moisture barrier properties, however, are less than desirable for retort packaging. Furthermore, it is not heat-sealable to itself. Both deficiencies can be overcome by applying to the surface of the PAN a layer of a thermoplastic material having good moisture barrier properties. However, because of the significant chemical dissimilarity between PAN and thermoplastic moisture barrier polymers, such as polyolefins, adhesion between the two materials is poor and package integrity suffers. It is necessary, therefore, to consider the imposition of an adhesive or bonding system between the PAN and the thermoplastic moisture barrier which will result in acting as a mutually adherent bridge between the two materials. It has been found, however, that materials which exhibit good adhesion to PAN generally do not exhibit good adhesion to other polymer materials such as a polyolefin film.
The prior practice of providing an adhesive bridge between PAN and an effective moisture barrier film, has involved the application of an adhesive such as polyurethane or a polyester in a liquid vehicle. By this means, the adhesive is applied to the PAN and subsequently the moisture barrier film is laminated to the PAN via this adhesive. Such procedures, in spite of the use of such expensive adhesives, have not resulted in supplying the industry with an economical and effective flexible film laminate for retortable food pouch use.
In recent years, the food packaging industry has shown intense interest in the concept of pouch-packed foods which, among other advantages, do not require freezing for their preservation and can therefore dispense with costly and energy-intensive refrigerated transportation and storage facilities. Much effort has gone into the development of a flexible retort or autoclaveable food punch, which not only can withstand the rigors of sterilization and later reheating and provide barrier properties which are sufficient to adequately protect the contents during storage, but which also employs materials which are toxicologically safe.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,173 a polyolefin-polyacrylonitrile laminate, which is said to possess superior heat-seal strength and excellent barrier properties to the transmission of gases and is adaptable for the construction of food containers, is prepared by bringing the polyolefin surface and the polyacrylonitrile surface together and adhering the adjacent surfaces to each other through an adhesive. Either or both can be pre-treated in some manner in an effort to make them more adherent, e.g., by treatment with a gaseous mixture of boron trifluoride, as described in British Pat. No. 834,196; by flame treatment or by treatment by corona discharge as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,921. Among the adhesives employed in the manufacture of the laminate is an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,429. Because the conditions of preparation and the adhesive contemplated are not conducive to the formation of primary valence bonding, the interlaminar adhesion in boiling water would not be expected to be strong.
Resort also has been had to metallizing the PAN film in order to employ the metal layer as an effective surface through which adhesion can be accomplished to the water vapor barrier film. This also is a somewhat expensive compromise.
It is an object of the present invention to present a novel and effective adhesive composition having particularly effective utility in bonding surfaces together, particularly organic film surfaces.
It is another object of the invention to present a film laminate employing the adhesive composition of the present invention.
Yet another object of the invention is to present a product or food pouch or tube which is effective in withstanding the rigors of hot or boiling water.